My Girlfriend Is An Otaku
by Asano Kaze
Summary: "Kau ini kenapa sih Teme? Tiap malam minggu pasti langsung berubah kayak cewek kalau lagi pms, huh,"/"Dobe, apa kau sudah lupa? Sakura itu kan.."/Sedikit kisah mengenai Sasuke yang memiliki pacar seorang otaku. Read and give a review, maybe?


**Normal PoV**

Tampak dua orang pria sedang duduk di kursi penonton lapangan basket. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh mereka. Suasana hening, karena anggota yang lain sudah pulang duluan meninggalkan mereka. Langit tampak sudah mulai senja dari luar. Angin sepoi pun perlahan mengisi ruangan yang luas itu.

"Yes! Akhirnya malam minggu telah tiba!" teriak manusia berambut_ spiky_ dengan warna kuning yang menyilaukan itu.

Pria yang duduk tepat disebelahnya hanya mendumal kesal melihat tingkah temannya yang berlebihan itu. "Tch, berisik kau Dobe."

Yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Dobe' itu pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau ini kenapa sih Teme? Tiap malam minggu pasti langsung berubah kayak cewek kalau lagi pms, huh," cibirnya kesal.

Si 'Teme' ini membalasnya dengan_ deathglare_, sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Dobe, apa kau sudah lupa? Sakura itu kan.."

**My Girlfriend Is An Otaku**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Asano Kaze**

**OOC, Typo(s), AU, Alur kecepatan, etc**

**Sasuke PoV**

Yo, semua. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria, tinggi, tampan, putih, _stylish_, jenius, keren, dan maaf aku sudah punya pacar. Jadi buat kalian yang baru saja mencoba untuk mendaftar, aku sudah ada yang memiliki.

Pacarku ini bernama Haruno Sakura. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda, berjidat lebar,berambut pendek, menarik, unik, dan yah selebihnya biasa saja. Dia tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Tidak suka_ shopping_-yang umumnya disukai hampir setiap wanita yang ada-. Tentu saja itu bagus, paling tidak dengan begitu dia tidak akan menguras jatah bulananku, tidak terlalu peduli penampilan-jika umumnya kebanyakan para gadis lain akan menggunakan celana atau rok pendek imut yang dipadukan dengan baju yang tak kalah imutnya, maka hal itu tidak berlaku padanya. Saat pergi-pergi, ia hanya akan mengenakan celana jeans panjang, kaos, dan jacket, tak lupa sepatu kets tentu saja. Oh, iya, dia juga tak pernah bawa tas-kecuali jika kami pergi ke suatu tempat saat pulang sekolah bersama-sama, bahkan tas sekolahnya saja tas ransel cowok yang isi dalamnya mungkin bisa mencapai 5 kg lebih-dengan alasan, 'kalau pergi-pergi mengenakan tas itu merepotkan, kan ada kantong. Lebih praktis juga' yah begitulah dia-. Dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Paling senang kalau pergi ke toko buku, tempat yang ada free wi-fi, dan toko kaset game.

Oke, jadi langsung kuceritaiin aja ya mengenai pengalaman-pengalaman-atau mungkin derita?-yang aku alami selama pacaran sama dia selama ini.

Kejadian yang terjadi 'hampir' tiap malam minggu. Di Sekolah;

"Sasuke, ntar malam kita nggak kemana-mana kan?"

"Huh?"

"Sip! Kalau gitu kan ntar malam aku bisa begadang nonton anime! Lagi seru-serunya nih! Thanks ya!"

Dan habis berkata bergitu dia ngacir pergi gitu aja. Padahal sudah hampir sebulan kami nggak pernah pergi keluar bareng. Kalian bayangkan itu! Betapa nyeseknya diriku ini! Yang hampir tiap malam minggu nggak jelas kerjaannya bagai jomblo-jomblo yang bergelentangan di pinggir jalan.

Terus ada juga nih kejadian yang selalu ngePHPin-Pemberi Harapan Palsu-. Pernah suatu hari aku perhatiin dia lagi rada murung gitu. Terus langsung deh aku tanyain, siapa tahu gitu kan jikalau ternyata dia sudah mulai merasa bersalah karena selama ini telah menelantarkanku.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan keren tentu saja. Saat mendengar suaraku, dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaanku yang nantinya akan kusesali karena sudah kutanyakan.

"Aku salah."

"Huh?"

"Aku salah jawab pertanyaan di game X, terus aku juga kalah lawan musuh di game Y, dan levelku ketinggalan jauh di bla, bla, bla, bla"

DANG!

Rasanya tuh ya, pengen nih kepala langsung kubenturkan detik itu juga dengar semua jawaban dia!

Juga ada kejadian yang nggak sengaja aku lihat dan dengar waktu lagi istirahat di sekolah. Seperti biasa, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata lagi ngumpul bareng buat makan bekal. Semua berjalan lancar seperti biasa, sampai tiba-tiba Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu saat aku sedang berada di dekat pintu yang mungkin tidak diketahui-atau diketahui? atau tidak peduli?-"Inooo! Lihat deh! Si X dari manga Z ini keren banget kan? Aduh, cakep banget sih! Sial!" Pipinya bersemu merah karena semangat dan juga.. malu?

"Dasar tidak waras," dengus Ino yang diiringi cengiran Sakura.

Kesimpulan? Kesimpulan dari kejadian tadi adalah aku tidak tahu harus sedih atau senang karena sainganku bukan cowok nyata, tapi cowok dua dimensi. DUA DIMENSI saudara-saudara! Menyedihkan sekali nasibku ini.

Dengan segala sesuatu yang aku ceritakan ini, yah aku rasa kalian sudah bisa menyimpulkan mengenai pacarku yang memang rada 'unik' ini. Benar sekali! Dia memanglah seorang otaku.

**Normal PoV**

"..otaku."

"Ah, ya, apapun itu. Thanks God, Hinata itu normal.." ucap Dobe yang diketahui ternyata bernama asli Naruto. Tanpa basa basi Sasuke segera melayangkan bogem istimewa pelampiasan kepada Naruto.

DUAG!

"Teme kau kejam!"

"Berisik! Pokoknya hari ini aku akan mengakhiri semua ini dengan Sakura!" Tegas Sasuke mantap.

Naruto langsung membelakakkan matanya. "Apa kau akan memutuskan Sakura, Teme? Teme! Oi!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke yang telah pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

KRIING! KRIIING!

"Iya! Sebentar!" Sakura sibuk mem_pause_ game yang sedang dimainkannya itu ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya dibunyikan. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan ia pun beranjak menuju pintu depan. "Siap-.. Sasuke?" ucap Sakura kaget saat melihat pacarnya itu berdiri di depan pintunya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia kaget melihat keberadaan Sasuke, karena memang Sasuke tidak ada mengabari kalau dia akan datang. Atau mungkin karena Sakura yang terlalu sibuk bermain game sehingga tidak menyadari SMS dari Sasuke? Ntahlah, bisa jadi juga begitu. "Masuklah," ajak Sakura yang disambut Sasuke dengan sebuah anggukan.

Sesampainnya di dalam ruang tengah, Sasuke langsung menatap ke layar TV. Sakura yang mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke buru-buru berkata,"Maaf aku lagi main game."

"Hn."

Terlepas apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, Sakura justru kembali melanjutkan main game. "Ada apa? Tumben kamu kerumah nggak kasih kabar dulu," kata Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru mencabut _stop contact_ yang tersambung dengan PS Sakura. Dan vhoila! Seketika itu juga layar TV berubah menjadi hitam legam. Sakura baru saja akan murka ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Mana yang kau pilih?" Gumam Sasuke dengan pelan namun dingin sambil mentap kabel yang ada di genggamannya.

"Huh?" balas Sakura tak mengerti arah pembicaraan.

Sasuke segera mengalihkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. "Mana yang lebih kau pilih?! Aku atau semua hal dua dimensi yang menjadi obsesimu ini?!" teriak Sasuke.

'Hah?! Apakah dia cemburu dengan manga, anime, dan game?' Ungkap Sakura dengan_ shock_ dalam hati. "Sa-Sasuke apakah kau.."

"Hampir setiap malam minggu aku selalu bengong di rumah bagaikan seorang yang tidak punya pacar! Hal itu dikarenakan pacarku lebih memilih bermalam minggu dengan para _character_ yang bahkan tidak nyata!"

"Sasuke,"

"Apakah kau tahu hampir tiap malam minggu Aniki mengejek diriku ini?!"

"Sasuke apakah kau.."

"Tak bisakah kah kau meninggalkan kan semua anime, manga, dan game itu hanya untuk sesaat?!"

"Sasuke apakah kau cemburu?"

SNAP!

Dan semua rentetan omelan Sasuke pun berhenti didetik itu juga. Mulutnya seketika terkatup rapat.

"..Benarkah tebakanku itu Sasuke?" Tambah Sakura hati-hati, mencoba mengamati wajah Sasuke dari dekat.

Perlahan tapi pasti wajah Sasuke bersemu, merah sempurna. Ketika menyadari wajahnya yang terasa panas, Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan menghindar sebisa mungkin.

'Astaga! Ternyata benar dugaanku!' Teriak Sakura dalam hati. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa gemas yang timbul karena ulah Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba Sakura pun memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Sa-Sakura?" Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku memilihmu, baka," kekeh Sakura yang tertawa riang dan kembali mengencangkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Sakura hanya mendengus kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura. "Apakah mulai sekarang kita akan selalu pergi kapan saja aku mau?"

"Yup!"

"Apakah kau akan selalu membalas pesanku dengan cepat?"

"Yup!"

"Lalu, apakah kau akan selalu mendahuluiku daripada manga, anime, dan game-game itu?" Tambah Sasuke.

"Tentu aja!"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu membenarkan posisinya. "Jadi, apakah kau sayang padaku?"

Sakura yang mendengarnya kembali tertawa kecil, dan akhirnya menjawab, "aku sangat sayang padamu, baka~"

**~Owari~**

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Sebetulnya idenya dapatnya sudah lama, cuma buatnya aja yang rada malas. Dan err, endingnya gantung sekali agaknya. Maaf kehabisan ide -_-"

Ini berdasarkan ciri-ciriku pribadi, jadi maaf kalau seandainya berbeda dengan kalian otaku yang lainnya ._.v

Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, aneh, salah disana sini, dan lain-lain. Kalau nggak keberatan, dimohon reviewnya ya ._.

Oh iya, ada omake dibawah ini, kalau kalian sudah suka apa adanya dengan ending yang diatas, mending omakenya nggak usa dibaca deh. Takutnya ntar malah bikin jelek. Tapi ya kalau mau baca juga nggak apa apa kok. Enjoy! :D

**~Omake~**

Sudah beberapa menit lamanya pelukan diantara mereka berlangsung. Keduanya terdiam, hening menikmati suasana yang sedang berlangsung. Melepas kerinduan? Yah mungkin juga. Sudah lama memang semenjak terakhir kali mereka bermesraan seperti ini.

"Hei, Sasuke.." Tegur Sakura memecah kesunyian yang ada.

"Hn?"

"Terlepas apa yang aku katakan tadi tetap tidak bisa menutup hukuman yang akan kau dapatkan atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku-cabut _stop contact-_apa kau tahu seberapa sulitnya melawan bos di game yang tadi, hmm? Dan gara-gara tingkahmu, perjuanganku jadi sia-sia belaka," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut yang tentu saja di dalamnya terdapat amukan iblis. Atas penjelasan Sakura, badan Sasuke pun seketika kaku, membayangkan semua hukuman yang akan diberikan Sakura padanya.

'Selamatkan aku, Kami-sama..' lirih Sasuke dalam hati.


End file.
